


Linger within your dates arms

by ButtLordLunaPower



Series: GanLink Office (or something) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Ganon is kinda a dick too, Gay Sex, He’s honestly fed up with ganons shit, Link isn’t shy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, ganon is the type to say he isnt hot when you know for a fact he is, sex on the kitchen floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: They were kicked out of the office due to a heatwave and insufficient air conditioning, Ganon is headed towards Link's apartment for some signatures and getting work done one way or another.  Ganondorf walks in to realize work is the last thing on Link's mind.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: GanLink Office (or something) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Linger within your dates arms

**Author's Note:**

> I-saw-a-fic-idea-somewhere-tried-to- write-it-decently-i-got-a-different-idea-and-it-morphed-into-this.co.uk
> 
> how the fuck do you tag tumblr and shit please tell me because i have one and really wanna post it
> 
> I was thinking of also doing a second part to this. But I'm lost as fuck and suggestions would be great, and yes, Naughty and too Nice is getting a second part soon! I've worked on this, and I'm beat. But I also have to edit my friends fic (i loved editing for them tbh) and im pretty over worked with school tbh
> 
> but uuhh this fic is self indulging smut because i keep seeing link be the shy one to ganon, but ive kinda seen ganlink as the: "white trash, my husband hit me so i call the police, but cry when hes taken to jail for domestic violence," 
> 
> anyways, suggestions for a second part would be nice i wanna do but im not sure what it would be about. 
> 
> Please critique, or email me (its on my profile page,) about anything really.. im so fucking tired right now.

Ganondorf Dragmire was a stubborn man, and everyone knew it. He knows it, his family knows it, and especially his coworkers knew it -- now seemed like this whole part of Hyrule City knew it, As he almost pranced through the streets, people raised their eyebrows at his pace, but the temperature wasn’t enough to bring the man down -- and it wasn’t making everything stagger to a complete halt, Gerudo women and other vendors selling their bottles of water before they go piss warm and hoping their ice blocks wouldn't melt. The heat had a vice grip on the city, but the only thing Dragmire suffered from was a slightly dry mouth and minor sweat. If there was one thing the Gerudo was stubbornly proud of -- it was his resistance to the vehemence temperature’s that suffocates the city.

But alas, Ganon was seen happily traipsing through the streets like a mad man, headed to Link’s apartment for a couple signatures he was unable to collect as a result of Nabooru slamming into his office with a hiss - _“What part of ‘get out’ don’t you understand? Corporate doesn’t want to be accused of working their employees to death,”-_ and when Ganon had finally looked into his email, corporate had in fact emailed everyone to _‘get the hell out,’_ apparently the big bosses found the offices’ air conditioning not to be very sufficient. 

But they hadn’t said anything about working _outside_ of work. And before Nabooru could grab him by the ear to drag him out — he had stuffed a couple packets into his suitcase. Which began his ventures downtown during the blistering heat wave towards his coworkers apartment building which he was currently standing in. Leaning against the doorframe, he continually knocked out of spite and to annoy him. 

It took awhile for Link to answer, behind the door there was shuffling and the sound of something falling — a mumble of ‘ _shit,’_ right behind it, but when Link finally did answer the door, the only thing he was wearing were boxers, very _tight_ boxers, but Ganon could only greet with his insufferable smile. 

Link groaned and lazily leaning against the handle of his door, “What the _fuck_ Ganon..!” It wasn’t even a question, but when Link finally steps aside, Ganondorf raised a brow when he motioned him in. But when he didn’t move fast enough, Link snarled, “Come _on,_ it’s hot.” And Ganon closed the door behind him, with that done he took a few peeks around, the few times he’d been there it had always been relatively tidy, whether that was from Zelda or done at his own volition was unclear all things considering. 

“What are you _doing_ here anyways? We were told to go home, and I don’t recall waking up and making you food in the morning.” 

Ganondorf watched Link crumple onto his kitchen floor, spread out, red faced and out of breath, he could see a drop of sweat trickle down. He set his suitcase on the counter making Link glance up towards the Gerudean. “You’re wonderfully accommodating, but I’m not staying long, just some paperwork to sign.” 

A scoff bubble up from Link, “ _Paperwork.._ you’re running through the city like a fucking idiot for _paperwork!?”_ Again, not a question, just irritable beyond conviction. And if his near naked body was anything to take note of, Link was to remain torpid. “You know what, fine whatever. Just stop bothering me.” He rolled over to his side away from Ganon who raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you doing? Is this some weird Hyrulean naked yoga thing?” 

Link flopped over and glared at Ganon through thick lashes, his face was flushed and he was rolling his eyes to the skies of Hylia herself — “-are you staying long? Because I wonder whether your mind has a permanent residence with the grains of sand you seem to inherit and even flaunt. Mind you, your knowledge is utterly useless at this point. So just because you lack the precautions to ‘ _go home’,_ doesn’t mean I will face the same scrutiny as you. My air conditioner is broken, and I’m not going to make Bonzai suffer even more than he has to. I used to be a farmer, and even I think is bad.”

“I’m a Gerudo, this is nothing,” He reminded, bending himself against the counter, “-but that still doesn’t answer my question,”

Link wrinkles his nose in disdain, “Don’t give me that ‘ _I can wear shorts it's 6 feet of snow trudging through the Gerudean Highlands without being cold,_ ’ bullshit, you’re flushed and your breathing is shallow. Besides, It’s cooler down here and I’m not going to have you die in my apartment because you’re stubborn as all hell. So get down here and shut up.”

Ganondorf smirked, ignoring the insult; he went out of his way to slowly slide from the bottom cupboards to the floor, right next to the irritated twink, “I figured you’d want me to leave, why the change of heart?”

Link sighed, “Because I don’t want it to be the one to last see you alive before you collapse from heat exhaustion,” The Hylian close his eyes, “It would be rather traumatic.”

The Gerudo raised an eyebrow, but Link wasn’t really paying attention to him other than the void of silence. But that doesn’t mean Link was wrong in any sense. The tile did feel relatively cooler even with pants on.

“This isn’t going to help unless you undress,” Link had muttered as nonchalantly as possible, eyes remained closed.

Ganon smirked and loosened his tie, “Oh Link, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask, but at least let us go on a date first.” He unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt.

Link sat up, leaning on his elbows, “Of course, How did you find out about my kink good sir? I’m certainly very attracted to my superiors let alone my boss, so tell me, how did you find out?” He mocked, seething. Sarcasm fell from his tongue but that didn’t mean Ganon wasn’t willing to bite back.

At this point, Ganon wasn’t afraid to admit that he was wrestling with the thought of attaching his lips to Link’s neck, it would be a glorious marvel to witness the body shutter under his touch. His fingers helped pull his belt through the straps of his pants, and shimmied them from his waist to his ankles, only to be left discarded to the side. “I guess it was because of simple deduction.”

“You _guess._ ” He tips his head forward to meet Ganon’s gaze. It was filled with curiosity. His fingers tingle with the urge to touch the boy. To touch his legs, his stomach, his face. The more he let his gaze wander -- the more Ganon wanted to ravish the body. The lonely nights he would lay in bed considering the possibility that maybe one day Ganon would feel the lean body moving against him. It sent chills through his body.

The glinter of apprehension in Ganon’s eyes could only be translated to hunger. He found it rather humourous how Link was the one teetering them at the edge, taking the wrong step could throw them both over.

It wasn’t like there was never tension. There was, always have been -- they just never talked about it, and in hindsight there was never really any need to bring it up, they both understood that silence was considered a virtue, but even then -- it was suffocating. Everytime Ganondorf walked in front of Link in the break room, it was always such a tight squeeze even when he knew it would be easier to walk around the Hylian, he did, Link would tense and abstain from his gaze. It was unfortunate because Ganon would be lying if he said he never thought about him before, nearly drown in the shame afterwards. Lonely night, an empty bed, and if this moment was to bring them together, albeit on the kitchen floor -- who was Ganondorf to judge.

Link was pretty though. Pretty annoying, pretty hair, pretty lips. But never did he think to cross that line. The line that defined morality and want. It was almost like the two was to be forever bound to snide and scowl. Again -- it was unfortunate because Link was also rather popular around the office. Leaving Ganondorf to wonder just what Link does in his spare time. He swears whenever the Gerudo glances towards Sidon’s direction he’s practically drooling. Yet the thought was only to remain as a fantasy. 

It’s a shame really.

“Do you want me to roll over and let you get a good look at my ass too?” Link had cracked an eye open, Ganon ponders how long, Link can’t help but to tease. Maybe the heat was getting to him due to the fact that the longer he stared the more foggy his brain seemed to become.

Finally he slips off his tie. Leaving him in only boxer briefs and an unbuttoned shirt. Laying himself on the kitchen floor he had to admit, his skin was more feverish than he thought, but he wasn’t really going to blame that on the heat -- no, this was Link’s fault.

“This isn’t what I came here for,” he wasn’t reminding the man -- no, _boy_ \-- still staring at him, he had to remind himself that this shouldn’t be happening. 

At last, Link scoot himself towards Ganon’s slightly feverish body and laid on his back, whilst the Gerudean had rested his head on his arms in the process of lying on his stomach. Ganondorf would be lying if he said the fantasy of caging the _boy_ under him. Praying to Hylia the thoughts would disappear.

As typical, Ganon couldn’t help but comment, “You would probably make more money as a prostitute, ever think of that?” If they were doing _this_ it as either go big or go home.

Link’s gaze was momentarily directed towards the ceiling before turning back towards Ganon, laced with courage and curiosity of the unknown, perhaps Link was willing to tread with him. “Hm, I think you’re right,” his arms stretched above his head, relaxed and not a silly sight of an awkward nature. “And I just might give you a discount.”

“You _might_ ,” Ganondorf mocked crudely, “I don’t want you anyways.” He lied, and Link saw right through it.

To his surprise, Link had taken the quick liberties of straddling Ganon to the floor. He knew he was a large man, but when Link leaned down to whisper -- he felt it. And oh yes, he was enjoying it very much. “You tease me so boss, I’m yours for the taking,” Soft breathing against his ear made the Gerudo contemplate towards a second thought. But everything was tossed out the window with the Hylian’s next set of words.

“Anyway you’d like _sir,_ ”

Ganondorf snapped, forcing Link off -- Ganon shoved him back against the cool tiles, trapping the _boy_ under his body, Dragmire was able to get a good look at him. Tousled hair, and a hint of surprise, yet it wasn’t able to conceal the mischievous look in those pretty _annoying_ cerulean eyes. Taking only a moment to realize that Link had taken the opportunity to bite his lip. Or maybe he had been doing that the whole time. The heat was making him delirious even more so than he originally thought. Link never didn’t wiggle or stride from the tight grip bearing against his wrist. Instead he thought Link would embrace and not take his own precautions. 

Ganon wasn't about to just _give_ Link what he wanted -- no. _Needed_. He could see it in his eyes. The hunger, the vicarious need to be sated.Whenever a new plan was presented, Link was there. The need to win, the need to prove himself. Choosing his words wisely, Link won with charisma. Nobody saw through it except him, and it’s never going to change.

With this; They were definitely standing on a ledge now, he can taste the heat as though it were a sandstorm about to take them away never to be settled. And with Link still giving him _that look_ , he takes it to his understanding that one of them was going to make the first move. 

However, Link wasn’t going to get what he wanted. Not this time. 

Lips connected with his neck, Link let out a small moan in surprise. This made Ganon wonder whether or not Link was expecting the inevitable. They’ve danced around each other for years, how would the _boy_ not expect such crass manner. But the more Ganon peppered his skin -- the more Link relaxed, yet; the appetite was unfulfilled. The more he lingered above the body and the more he touched the body, leaving marks, Bruises. 

When Ganon finally reached one of the perked nipples, it didn’t take long for him to lather his tongue on the piece of flesh. Link arched with a gasp. Ganondorf could practically feel the desperation that reeked off of him. His grip never lessened even as he lifted himself from the bud and dipped lower, and lower. Leaving a trail of wet kisses — Ganon felt eyes drilling into his skull. 

In that time; not once had they made eye contact. Leaving Link even more unsatisfied; Ganon was slow, noticing the very prominent erection pressing through the tight boxers, the Gerudo chuckled lowly, he could easily dip down and nuzzle himself against the cloth. That would be far too easy. Seeing Link whimper and sigh because of something he desperately wanted, no, _needed_ , was far too easy. Instead he opted to drag his tongue from the lower abdomen to the opposite nipple and giving a slight tug with his teeth -- Link arched, 

“...f-fuck.” It was barely above a whisper. The wet flesh suddenly cooled with saliva, but Ganon heard it, and he wanted more.

Body lathered in trails of saliva, Ganodorf realized it left Link content, the heat momentarily drifting from his skin like the small breaths of air leaving the Gerudo’s lips. The man snaked himself up the body until he was again face to face with Link, their lips only an inch apart -- they can feel the other’s breath. They could ravish the other with their mouth in an instant, or they could laugh this whole ordeal off like it never happened. And apart of Ganon wished they would laugh it off. When he looked into Link’s eyes though, he quickly realized there was no going back from this. It was now or never, standing of this edge for so long had created complications. Who knows what would happen if one of them took that step back. 

It was only when their mouths finally connected in a desperate silent plea did Ganondorf realize that it wasn’t just Link who craved the other, it wasn’t just Link who held onto this sinful little secret. Their lips moved together -- Link tasted like volfruit or banana; he couldn’t tell which one, all he knew that was the sweetness was intoxicating. 

Ganondorf wanted more of it. No, he _needed_ more of it. 

Releasing the tight grip on his wrists, Link’s hands immediately flew to the back of the man's head. Fingers gripping so tightly that his hair was unlaced from it’s tie, leaving it to fall under his body and pool on the floor. The crimson locks were almost similar to a rainfall pouring down -- creating a shade-like feature that the _boy_ beneath him took advantage of. Link took the opportunity of surprise to wrap a leg around Ganon’s waist.

It was in that moment, Ganondorf realize he failed to pay attention to his own erection proding against his boxers. Nevertheless -- he used this position to it’s full advantage. Grinding himself against Link made the other choke. It had felt good, it had felt _so fucking good_ and Ganon needed more. 

When their lips broke apart, Link’s eyes were clouded with lust, his lips red and swollen, breathing also ragged and shallow, their eyes never left each other, waiting for the next move. Just as Link removed his grip, Ganon chuckled breathless; “Condoms and lube?” 

“U-uh, it’s the drawer closest to the fridge.”

Ganondorf scrambled, it wasn’t that far of a distance, but with the heat and the _need_ running through his veins, it was more of a struggle than he originally thought it would, he made it though, and when the man opened the drawers, Ganon was in fact greeted with an unopened box of condoms, and several small packages of lubricant. 

“Listen, I understand you’re a foodie, but please refrain from telling me where your cucumber goes.” The Gerudo teased.

Link was left flabbergasted, sitting back on his elbows he scowled, “It’s a junk drawer you lunatic.”

“Still doesn't explain the exceedingly amount of lubrication you’ve accumulated.” He grabbed a small handful and quickly scooted back towards Link. Thick fingers drawled themselves towards the band of the Hyruleans garments.

Link sighed, letting himself lay back down,and hissing at the feeling of the cool tiles press against his skin once again. When pressure was applied to his cock, still covered with thin cloth, he mewled. The feeling was so fucking amazing he hardly knew how to react when his boxers finally slid off his hips. Exposing his length as it bobbed from it confines. Link let out a sound of relief.

Dragmire let it drag on, his fingers running over the erect cock in front of him. The organ was still beading precome at the top. It was slick and it dribbled down, and encasing the length in his hand, he gave a hard powerful stroke, lingering especially at the head. 

“O-Oh fuck...” His body arched, and with nothing to cling onto, the Hylian could only smack his palms against the tile, hoping, _praying_ he would stay down. Link was biting his lips again. The taste of whatever Ganon had eaten this morning sending him thrusting his lower half into the air. 

Ganondorf could no longer handle the pressure building up between his legs. Painfully erect, it had taken some time to wiggle his boxers off, but when he does greedy hands are back on Link’s hips and their mouths are once against connected in a feverish kiss, restrained and chaste even, Link’s tongue moves against his as though it were a tidal wave. 

They pulled apart in another breathless laugh, “Are you going to just stare at me, or are you gonna fuck me?”

“Hm,” Ganon faked the sincerity in his tone, “-maybe, but only if you say the magic word.”

“ _Magic word?!_ What am I, six?” Link thrusts himself up in hopes of receiving the friction he needed. The statement left him flabbergasted, even more desperate than before, Ganon wondered if the boy would crack.

Then Link the little skeeve he is, moved his foot from around his waist to press against the hot naked erection. It was like the Gods themselves finally graced with with just a brief moment of relief. Ganon lacked the realization that it had been so long since he had laid with anyone else that the consideration of its consequences where only left to the back of his mind. But,it was to be short lived though, because when Link removed his leg from the position, Ganon could only look up to see Link smirking.

“See, you want it just as bad as I do.” Rich laughter left from his pretty throat. Leaving Ganon to wallow for a moment.

Although, if Link wanted to play dirty…

After a moment Ganon realized he had yet to pry his hands from Link’s hips. His skin felt like porcelain under his fingertips, the heat radiating off the lean body made Ganon speculate how easily it would be to break him, make him beg. Ganon would have to push for it, but it was going to happen. He’ll make sure of it. 

With a mighty tug Link’s lower half was firmly planted onto his lap. It was more of a skid, and with Link practically melted into the floor from sweat -- Ganon couldn’t deny the minor pain the other felt being pulled around so forcefully. The ragged breath was encouraging though; showing Ganon that Link was just as much in this as he was. Not that the mini-handjob was anything to lack an account for. Clearly the boy had enjoyed it. If that was not so -- there would be major trouble. 

Through the grunts of discomfort, Ganon was still able to open one of the lubricant packages without much interruption: Coating his middle finger with lube he pressed it lightly against the entrance. It was going to be a tight fit Ganondorf knew if Link didn’t cooperate it would be painful. Yet as the negative thoughts passed through his mind -- the more Ganon pressed himself in, the more noticable Link would relax, it was like the Hylian was molded just to his liking. The new territory also came with the fulfillment that they were both indeed on board with _this_ idea. 

Link was openly frustrated though. He let it be known from the lively little moans sprouting from the boy. It was a marvel how much of a reaction he could achieve with so little. Perhaps Link was just as lacking as he was? Did Link lie awake in the middle of the night hoping someone would satisfy his needs rather than some _thing_? 

Ganondorf had the tendency to neglect the fact that he only took his time out of spite. Releasing his finger from the tight confines of the Hylian’s ass -- he pressed another in coated with lube. Lustful noises could be heard crawling through the silence of anticipation. He found it exceptionally intoxicating. 

It took took time for the two fingers to settle themselves in the other’s body. It was obviously still tight, but Link was able to take it. Ganon couldn’t wait to finally sink into the slim body currently suckling on his digits. The Gerudo was becoming quite the adventurous one -- he lifts his head to look at Link to witness Link looking at him intently. Eyes clouded with lust and desperation, would still rather blame it on the heat rather than the itch waiting to be scratched. Goddess it was so hot. 

They moved with a purpose now, in and out. Spreading his fingers just barely, but always avoiding that one spot. But Link need not to wait any longer. Ganon curled his fingers, making contact with Link’s prostate leading to an immediate sharp gasp from above him, legs around his waist tightened in earnest. Ganon’s cock was pressed into his thigh. All he knew was that they were both needy. 

Another finger pushed inside, except this time, the abuse against the poor boys prostate was unrelenting. The curling was constant, a squeal ripped from the Hylian’s throat, and Link looked utterly delicious. Body was violently shaking from the heaving waves of pleasure clouding his mind -- his thoughts. Both just wanted more, which was obvious from the leaking cock in front of him. It was beautiful and arousing and just looked _so fucking good_ , and the boy had readied a scream waiting to burst from his throat. There wasn’t much to be done, anything more and Link would come, and Ganon wasn’t going to let that happen until he had sank down onto his cock, having his hole filled with thick Gerudean dick was something they both craved.

“I bet you want more,” Ganon muttered as he climbed back up to come face to face with a lustful wanton young boy who was in desperate need for a good fuck. He pulled out, and let the palm of his lube covered fingers connect harshly with Link’s thigh, making the Hylian shudder and gasp.

The face was a mixture of irritation and yearning, but that wouldn’t drown out his petty attributes. “Oh yes, but if you stop now we’ll both be left unsated, then what will you do? You’ll certainly l-lose more, and would the gain really be worth it?” Link tried to reason and keep a hand in the game they were playing, anxious to get his end of the bargain. 

“Shut up,” Ganon scowled as their lips were once again connected in a fiery kiss that would easily beat the present heat if it were to manifest beyond their corporeal emotions and physical actions. For sure the passion could burn the world, he grind his hips against the small body he loomed over the precome from both of their pricks making the small movement slick and easy. Ganon was so fucking ready for this, and Link was too. 

The condom package was ripped open and wrapped around his aching member, he shifted Link’s legs to be placed around his chest. The Hylian’s ass raised his cock, positioned just at the entrance, teasing it before it finally enveloped the head. Link had thrown his head back, exposing that pretty neck, pressing deeper, Ganon let out his own gasp. 

It felt fantastic. Link was just so _damn tight_. It wasn’t much right now, but it was still fucking phenominal, the heat and pressure was so easily consuming that Ganon was scared if he lingered too long, the tight inferno encasing his length would make him come. Goddess he needed more. He needed so much fucking more. Link had grown accustomed to the Gerudean dick long enough because he pulled himself out, only to give a quick thrust back in. Ganon threw his head back and Link definitely made a sound, gripping his hands on Ganon’s shoulders.

He decided a good pounding was needed, and he didn't stop, his cock was gliding in so smoothly relentless thrusts, Ganon had been striking the boy’s prostate. And every single time, the ass would tighten and suck him back in. It felt so _fucking amazing_ , this was worth the wait. Months? Year? Who fucking knows. What he did know was that he deserved this ass, and apparently the Goddess received the message loud and clear because it was given to him so _damn easily._ The little sinful secret they shared was something for them to keep and use to their advantage. Ganon’s cock was so deep, thrusting so _hard_ that the only thing Ganon noticed that Link was only able to moan gibberish. Against their stomach laid Link’s erection, dripping and wanting. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was just so intoxicating that nothing could be heard over the shallow breaths and the thick scent of sex.

Ganon needed more though. He forced the hands off, trapping them above the boy’s head as he pounded away. Link tried desperately to avoid the merciless gaze, but the hot breath against his neck made it impossible, and Ganon knew it. Turning his head, Link’s face was feverish, moans slipping. Ganon knew what he wanted. The more he bruised, the more Link seemed to groan, his pelvis rocked so hard into the bubble butt that the others eyes were rolling back. He needed to come. They needed to come. 

Through the fast fucking, Ganon leaned down putting his mouth to brush over his ear.

“I bet you love this.” the deep voice was like a husk. Hot breath crawling down his neck.

“Mhm!” Link couldn’t get a word out, how could he? Being thoroughly fucked into the floor, his head was spinning, he couldn’t think straight. 

“You love getting fucked like this? By your boss, your superior?” A series of exceptionally hard thrusts had Link arching, physically begging. But Ganondorf wanted him vocal, screaming, pleading for more. The Gerudo juggled around with Link’s wrists. Moving them to be held down in one hand -- the other hand smacked against the Hylian’s backside, the hole tightened. 

“Look at that, wonton and moaning, you adore it when I fuck you-” And with a particular series of thrusts, a grin spead across Ganon’s face as his cock slammed into the prostate with his next series of words.

“Just. Like. This?”

Link gave an eye rolling gasp,“G-Goddess yes!” humiliated by the futile attempts to meet the hips in desperation. 

Sweat was sticking to his forehead, Ganon could feel the struggle, trying unbind his hands from Ganon’s own the Hylian wasn’t sure what he would do if they were to suddenly let loose -- his partner refused. The Gerudean chuckled at the enthusiasm, attempting not to linger on his distracting worries he gave another spank to Link’s bottom. 

The Hylian squirmed and his hole was sucking him in. So deep, so _fucking deep._ It was like fireworks every time he closed his eyes, they ignited into a spark that was pushing Ganon to go harder and faster, and deeper, his lips here on the boy’s neck, biting him, marking him, _claiming him._

“ _Say the magic word, and I might let you come,”_ Ganondorf growled, Link was staring into his eyes, clouded and desperate for the sweet release of orgasm. 

“W-What?” Link gasped, he was biting his lip in anticipation, tears had sprung from the corner of his eyes. At first, Ganon might of thought he was hurting the poor boy, but that thought was quickly thrown away when the pace slowed even remotely and Link’s legs tightened around him. 

“Say the magic word.” Ganon sneered into Link’s ear, he was breathless, they both were. Hard, pounding. The world was slowing just for them. He just needed Link to talk, moan, say what he _nee-_

“P-Please, please,” The soft wanting voice spoke, “-let me come sir, please fuck me, m-more…” It had turned into a muddled mess. Ganondorf released his grip on the boy’s arms, quickly they clawed at the Gerudean’s back, they would definitely leave marks, scratches, his sides would be bruised. One of the hands had taken a tight hold in the crimson locks. It pulled him down in pain, he didn’t even consider that. Hadn’t thought he’d be quite the masochist. Ganon would keep that in mind. 

It took some maneuvering, but the large Gerudean hand was finally able to wrap itself around the erect cock pressing between their bodies, the head was red and dripping, at any second the thing was going to explode, but Link did ask so nicely. The strokes were fast, mainly directed towards underneath the head, where Link was most sensitive, and in almost an instant Link let out a soft squeal of delight and bliss as he came all over his stomach and Ganon’s hand. Locking their lips together. Mostly just teeth and tongue, it was more than likely the best orgasm they’d ever feel. 

When Link did come, he was blissfully unaware of the rhythmic tightness encasing the thick cock ramming his insides. 

Ganon did eventually come, it might’ve been inside a condom, but it was the most pleasurable thing he’d ever experienced. Maybe it was because _this_ shouldn’t have happened in the first place, this wasn’t even what he came here for, but he’ll take what he can get. 

They laughed, out of breath and satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok for those who are gonna be reading this after i make this, im kinda looking for a beta. im thinking of doing a certain series and i need someone to beta for me and just be super harsh with my writing. fr fr fr fr please. my email should be on my profile, sent me an email if youd like to beta me because i desperately would like one. 
> 
> its ganlink obviously but please send me an email with your discord information because thats where i usually chat with people
> 
> [APPLICATIONS CLOSED 12/11/19]


End file.
